Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a layout method for a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly, to a layout method of an embedded multi-chip package (eMCP) for a PCB.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, electrical products tend to have higher efficiencies and be smaller. Therefore, sizes of printed circuit boards (PCB) and chips mounted on the PCBs are continuing to be miniaturized, while frequencies of electronic signals transmitted on the PCBs are being increased.
A PCB layout diagram file (design) is created based on a circuit schematic diagram, and includes a plurality of layout modules. When designing a PCB using layout software (e.g. an electronic design automation (EDA) tool), signal performances of the components should be considered. For example, time is needed to arrange the placement of a memory and other related chips and the traces of high speed buses between the memory and the chips for a product manufacturer.